


The Warden Queen and The Champion

by IronrathLady420



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Betrayal, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Depression, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Human Sacrifice, Hurt/Comfort, Mercy Killing, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, Nightmares, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Plague, Romance, Slavery, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronrathLady420/pseuds/IronrathLady420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the mage rebellion in Kirkwall, Hawke and the Hero of Ferelden disappear. Where did they go? What happened to them?</p><p>Hawke is aggressive/sarcastic but when she's aggressive she's VERY aggressive. My Hawke is desperate, she's had it, she's done, she's giving Thedas two middle fingers and is like "FUCK ALL OF YOU, ANYONE FUCKS WITH ME I WILL STAB YOU IN THE EYE!!!"...And she does. (Be it friend or foe) Whereas my Cousland is the voice of reason, seeking a diplomatic, peaceful solution. Hawke and the Hero of Ferelden will clash and butt heads, with Anders stuck between his former Commander and lover.</p><p>This story is NOT for the faint of heart. There will be cold-blooded murder and unwilling human sacrafices (in the later chapters, and not all by Hawke's hand but Hawke does get a little cold and bloodthirsty) still.... You've been warned.</p><p>Story takes place between the events of Dragon Age 2 and Dragon Age: Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I started on FF.net, but never finished. I am hoping to re-write it here. If you have read this story on FF.net you may notice a lot of changes. I started writing this story before Inquisition, and had no clue what fate bioware had given our heros. I knew nothing of how certain characters had changed and developed in bioware's canon, so certain choices, fates, or moral standings of specific characters may be very different or similar to events in Inquisition (if that makes sense) as you read and certain things are slowly revealed you may see what I mean....sorry for my notes being a tad long.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Cousland reunites with an old friend, and soon makes many shocking....New discoveries.

The voices seemed to keep getting louder, and the music kept drawing her in like a moth is drawn to a flame in the dark. The music was sweeter than anything she had heard before and summoned an ache deep inside she didn't know was there. 

The place was barren and dark, in the distance she could see structures what seemed like could be buildings or ruins. But no matter how far or how long she traveled they never seemed to get any closer, they always stayed in the distance. 

The warden kept pushing on however, running and searching, for what though, she couldn't say. "Damn these darkspawn, damn this taint!" she didn't know where she was going or why, all she knew was she wanted to kill those Godless bastards. 

They seemed to be nowhere but she could hear them all around her. And the music, it was all maddening. 

The warden suddenly halted, quickly regaining her balance. Just ahead of her, right before her feet was a great chasm. She thought she heard something, darkspawn surely but they were no where in sight. Then out of the chasm came a thousand darkspawn rushing right towards her.

The warden readied her sword, had her shield up and was in a defensive stance. As they approached closer and closer she let out a war cry and raised her sword but before she could strike something strange happened. All the darkspawn seemed to not notice her, they just ran right past her as if she wasn't even there. 

"What? Why are they not attacking?" 

She looked behind her to see who or what the darkspawn were pursuing but no one was there except her. The warden set aside her confusion and doubt, gathered her wits and without hesitation she ran her sword through the nearest darkspawn. 

Black blood spilled out onto her sword, the stink of rot and taint filled her nose and just like that the darkspawn she ran through just dissipitated right before her into black ashes blowing in the wind. 

She looked around and saw an emisarry with his staff raised and crackling with dark magic. Sword raised she slashed through the emissary before he could cast any spells or hexes, his screams sounded distant and faint and his body melted onto the ground in a pool of black blood. 

Then she heard a god-awful sound, pounding and roaring in her head. 

It was an ogre. 

The warden went beserk and she raced towards it ignoring the darkspawn who were ignoring her. But no matter how fast she ran the ogre seemed to still be farther away from her. The warden didn't know what to do, so she did all she knew how to do. 

Kill darkspawn. Fight. Survive.

"Your Majesty." the voice was loud and booming. "Your Majesty, a messenger has come." 

The ogre and all the darkspawn that had been ignoring her all this time was now bowing before her. Instead of charging through the horde toward the ogre she was now sitting, unarmed. After a moment she realized she was in the throne room. 

She looked beside her and in the throne next to hers sat a hurlock wearing black tattered robes, eyes black as sin, and teeth as sharp as the talons on a dragon. The crown he wore was large, black, jagged, and broken with blood splatted across it. All in the throne room sat darkspawn, hurlocks, genlocks, emisarrys, even ogres. 

These darkspawn are her subjects, her people. And her kingdom was the void itself. 

A genlock stood infront of her, on bended knee. "Your Majesty, you must wake, dire matters are at hand!" 

The warden looked out at all the darkspawn sitting before her in the throne room and all at once they all started screaming, "YOUR MAJESTY, PLEASE! YOUR MAJESTY, YOU MUST RISE!"

And just like that everything started to fade away. The throne room and all the darkspawn seemed so far away, nothing but tiny specks floating in the distance. When her eyes opened, the warden saw a familiar face above her, shaking her. She was in bed being woken by her handmaiden Astrid. 

"I was dreaming...No...A nightmare..." the warden muttered sleepily. 

"Forgive me your Majesty, I would have never disturbed you at this hour but a messenger has come and he insists speaking with you." 

"It's alright, Astrid. Fetch me my gown please."

Astrid bowed as graciously as she could and said, "Yes your Grace." 

The warden sat up in bed and shivered, she pulled the furs around her shoulders and walked to her vanity mirror and sat and waited for Astrid to return. The warden looked at her reflection, she poked and prodded her face. She noticed more pronounced lines forming around her eyes. 

She sighed, 'Nightmares, an early death, and now progressed aging it would seem. The glorious life of a Grey Warden, indeed.' she thought to herself. 'Or perhaps the burden of ruling a kingdom.' 

Her handmaiden returned with a light elegant gown, and helped the warden queen get dressed. 

"I will summon the other servants, your Majesty." 

The warden rubbed her forehead. "No, not at this hour. I can manage." 

Ever since becoming Queen the servants hardly let her do anything. Before her life as a Grey Warden, at her castle in Highever, they never relied on servants. They kept a staff who tended the washing and cooking, but never had a personal servant who waited on them hand and foot. 

Such is the Ferelden way, self reliant and practical. 

The warden queen was still adjusting to letting the servants take care of the small, petty things. While she worried about the things that could shake kingdoms. 

"Just brush my hair. While I put on my face." 

Once they were done Astrid and the queen made their way to the throne room. 

Astrid was an elf from the alienage in Denerim. Her, neither her family had any history serving the royal crown before. And Maker, she was clumsy and forgetful but Astrid became an orphan during the blight when the darkspawn attacked the city. 

The warden and her companions were there that day to defend the city elves and drive back the evil, but like any war there were always casualties and people always died, no matter how many you tried to save. Astrid's parents were cut down by the darkspawn helping defend the gates. 

The warden swore to her then that she would find fosters for her, but that was before she became Queen of Ferelden. The day after her wedding she visited the alienage herself and plucked Astrid out of the slums and made her, her personal handmaiden. 

There was no one in the throne room save for a few royal guards and the messenger. All those present bowed as the warden queen entered the room. She sat upon her throne. 

Astrid pushed her hair out of her face and behind her pointed ears. Fire red and bone-straight hair, and Astrid shout out. "All rise for Emma Theirin-Cousland, Commander of the Grey and Hero and Queen of Ferelden."

The messenger stood, his clothes were simple and dirty and he looked like he had been to hell and back. His hair was shaggy and oily. 

"My handmaiden tells me you bring news, pray? What was so dire it demanded my attention at such an hour."

The messenger took a few steps forward bent on one knee and thrust out a wrinkly but rolled up parchment. "I'm sorry Your Majesty, I was approached by a hooded stranger. It was dark I couldn't see his face. He paid me a whole sovereign to get this to you right away." 

One of the palace guards standing by walked over and took the parchment from the messenger and gave it to Emma. There was a ribbon tied around it but it bore no seal, the warden queen untied the ribbon and unrolled the parchment and it read:

"My dear old friend,

It has been some time since we last spoke, and time has changed us both. I would not ask for this unless it were truly important. I desperately need your help. I am hoping you'll show your support once again and lend me aid now as you once did in Amaranthine. I am traveling to Ferelden with someone very close to me, Im sorry I can not reveal much in this letter lest it fall in the wrong hands. I promise I'll explain more if you decide to meet with me. I'll be at the Gnawed Noble Tavern with in a fortnight, be there at sun down I beg of you. 

-A"

Emma stared at the letter with concern. 'Anders?' she thought curiously. 

She then neatly rolled the parchment how it was before and handed it to Astrid. "Thank you sir, you were right to bring this to me at once. You are dismissed, though I'm afraid the weather outside is terrible and you seem to have gone through much and more to ensure this news reached me. I will allow you to stay in one of our guest chambers until the weather is more forgivable. After which you may leave. I'll have someone bring you some hot soup and bread."

The messenger looked up at Emma, half surprised, half confused. "Y-you...Thank you Your Majesty, you are too kind." he bowed and was escorted out of the throne room. 

Emma stood up and beckoned for her handmaiden to follow and returned to her chambers. "Alistair still hasn't returned from Antiva, if he does not return soon I can not leave the palace without someone to rule in my absence." 

Astrid looked up at Emma, "Perhaps Arl Eamon could rule in the absence of the King and Queen, as he was adviser to King Alistair in the earlier years of his reign." 

Emma shook her head. "No, Orlais is on the brink of civil war, if the rumors are to be believed. And with tensions higher than ever between the mages and templars, it would be unwise if neither of us were here. Alistair must return, and soon." 

Astrid nodded knowingly, "Yes, Your Grace." 

Astrid helped Emma into her night clothes and the warden queen dismissed her for the night, with her thoughts racing and her shoulders heavy, Emma slowly went back to sleep.

// 

Days had passed and soon Emma would have to prepare for her departure to meet Anders in the Gnawed Noble Tavern. The warden queen paced back and forth anxiously in her chambers. "Where is he? He should be back by now, what in Andraste's name is keeping him?"

With or without Alistair, Emma was determined to meet Anders. It had been years, what could he need? Is he in some kind of trouble? 

Surely this meeting wouldn't take too long. She could be back before midnight, no harm in that. Emma walked to the table and poured a glass of wine drank deep and closed her eyes. 

The door opened, startled, Emma jumped nearly spilling her wine.

"And what seems to be troubling my fearsom lovely wife that has her jumping at opening doors, hhmmm?"

Emma put down her cup and sighed in relief and rushed into Alistair's embrace. "Oh Maker, I thought you wouldn't return in time." she hugged him tightly and they kissed. 

Alistair chuckled. "In time for what?" 

She turned and sat on the bed. "So how was your...trip? Did you learn anything about your father?" 

He frowned and sat next to her. "Not what I expected to say the least. He was imprisoned by a blood mage, they were...draining him, for his blood. He'd been trapped in the fade for Maker knows how long. I had to..." 

She stopped him taking his hand into hers and locked their fingers. "I'm sorry"

"I received a letter from a courier in the middle of the night a fortnight ago. It was from Anders, the mage I recruited in Amaranthine....Or I assume it's Anders." Emma explained. 

"Yes, Anders. I met him briefly during my visit to Kirkwall, he was with the Champion." 

She looked up surprised. "The Champion of Kirkwall?" 

Alistair nodded, and she continued. "In Anders letter he was asking for my help, said it was important. He wants to meet with me tonight at the Gnawed Noble Tavern. He said he was with someone close to him...You think it's the Champion?" 

Alistair shrugged. "Could be? No way to tell really. Did he say what exactly he needs from you?"

"No, he didn't. Too risky."

"I see." Alistair looked at Emma and smiled. "But my dear lady I've been away from you too long and no one is seeing you before I get my hands on you." 

Alistair pushed her back on the bed, loving and caring. Their tongues danced and hands explored familiar places. Before long they were lost inside each other and the rest of the world faded away.

Afterwards Emma and Alistair lay there in each other's arms tangled with the sheets and furs. Sweat beaded their brow. 

"I can't delay any longer." Emma spoke softly, "I'll be back before long, my love. I promise." she sat up. 

Alistair smiled up at her. "I'll be waaiiiting, ready and willing." 

Emma gave him a soft kiss on his forehead and crawled out of bed. 

She dressed herself dressing in simple clothes and donned a large hooded robe. Emma grabbed her sword and shield hiding them beneath the robe hoping it would be large enough to hide her weapons. 

She is the Queen of Ferelden, true. But something inside her told her something big was at stake and whatever Anders needed it required the utmost discretion. Also she is a powerful warrior, what she lacked in finesse she made up for in brute strength. If any trouble came her way she'd be able to handle it. 

Before leaving she looked back at Alistair, he was fast asleep already, snoring. Emma giggled softly to herself. 

The moon high and bright in the sky, she left the castle, in the dark of night, for her rendezvous.

The city was dark and the hustle and bustle of city life started to die down. The streets were empty, windows in shops darkened and windows in the houses started to glow with a warm light from the flame of candles. Smoke filled the night sky from chimney's. 

It had taken Emma nearly an hour to reach the Gnawed Noble Tavern, as she approached the building she could hear sounds of laughter and merry making. The smell of ale and roasted mutton came seeping out of the door and windows. 

With her hood up and weapons hidden Emma entered the tavern. No one noticed her entrance, she sighed in relief and took that as a good sign. Emma scanned the tavern carefully taking note of the faces and voices that filled the room. And there in the back in an isolated corner she saw a man with long blonde hair. A woman with loose curls dangling from her shoulders sat next to him. 

The man she recognized right away.

She approached the table and in a low voice said, "It's been a long time, old friend." 

Anders looked up at Emma and smiled. "Indeed it has." and gestured for her to sit. 

Emma took a seat keeping her hood up and looked at the woman with the dark brown curls. "And you must be Anders's... close friend." 

The woman straightened her back and her eyes widened looking at Anders. "Is that what you told her I am? Just a friend?" she said with a smirk on her face. 

Emma corrected herself, "More than friends then? My apologies."

Anders broke in. "Commander, this is Hawke." 

Emma smiled politely. "A pleasure, tales of your accomplishments in Kirkwall have inspired many here. Being that your a Ferelden and making something of yourself in a foreign place. But as we're all aware we did not meet for pleasantries." she stared at Anders with concern. "Is something wrong? In your letter it sounded like you were in trouble."

Anders looked at Hawke and then at Emma. "I am wanted for murder, the circle in Kirkwall rose and rebelled against the templars, I..." he hesitated, frowning with sad eyed. "I destroyed the chantry, killing the Grand Cleric, and...many others. I come to you to ask you join forces with Hawke and I and come with us. We are leaving to meet a friend of mine in Tevinter, I'm hoping he'll help us. I need your help Commander now more than ever."

Emma's mouth dropped in disbelief her eyes filled with horror, her hand shaking she covered her mouth and whispered, "Maker have mercy!" 

After a moment she looked him dead in the eye. "What in Andraste's name would possess you to do such a thing?! The Chantry explosion in Kirkwall, that was you?!" she spoke in hushed tones. 

An amused chuckle escaped Hawke. "Oh, you have nooo idea!" 

Emma gave Hawke a puzzling look. 

"Believe me, I know how it may sound to you. But if you'll help us, I can explain on the way." Anders said quickly. 

Emma steeled herself, and asked, "When do we leave?" 

//

Dawn approached and Astrid came in and opened the curtains and let the sun shine through the large windows. Emma and Alistair stirred as the sunlight disturbed their sleep. 

Astrid walked over to Emma's side of the bed. "It is time to rise, Your Grace." Emma rolled over and buried her face into the pillows. 

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, that is no way a monarch begins the day. Come now, rise and shine." 

Emma finally rose from bed and shook Alistair by the shoulder, "Come on, my love, if I have to get up so do you." he groaned sleepily and crawled out of bed. 

They sat at the table and broke their fast together. "How did your meeting go with Anders?" 

Emma looked at the servants standing by waiting to serve the king and queen. "Leave us." she commanded. They bowed and exited the room.

Once they were alone Emma gave Alistair a hard look. "Do you want to know the bad news, or the worst news?" 

Alistair glanced up at her from his plate. "That bad, huh? Do I want to know?" 

Emma sighed. "Anders is on the run with Hawke, they're headed toward Tevinter to see some friend of his. They want me to accompany them."

Alistair stopped eating and had his full undivided attention on Emma, his face was stern and serious. "On the run? Tevinter? I don't like the sound of this...Why? What's happened?" 

Emma idley pushed some food around her plate. "Well as you know the mages rebelled in Kirkwall sending the city into chaos. What we didn't know is, it was Anders who destroyed the Chantry." 

Alistair scoffed and his anger flared. "What? Did I hear you right?! This mage Anders destroys the chantry killing who knows how many people, and you want to help a wanted apostate..a criminal..escape to Tevinter?"

Emma interrupted him. "Hey, let's not forget, this mage is a Grey Warden I recruited. He is not an apostate he's our brother, and a friend!" 

Alistair looked away shaking his head. "I suppose your right, as usual. I guess there aren't many people he can trust these days then, and you were his commander." he paused and they sat in silence. "Oh fine, if you must. How long will you be gone?"

Emma sat back in her chair. "Well Tevinter is quite a distance from here...few months maybe. Anders and Hawke will be waiting for me outside of the city on the Northern Road. We'll head toward the Coastlands and catch a ship to Nevarra, avoiding the Free Marches, and continue North into Tevinter." 

Alistair reached across the table taking Emma's hands into his. "Then be careful, I couldn't possibly rule this kingdom without you." 

Emma laughed. "Oh please! Your a Theirin, you'll rise to the occasion as you always have done." She leaned over and kissed him. "I should bathe, and prepare for our journey, call the servants back in."

"Of course, my dear."

Alistair and Emma stood at the city gates, holding each other. Her faced buried in the crease of his neck, his fingers intertwined with her hair. He basked in her intoxicating scent, a mix of rose water and lavender. 

"Please come back, Emma." Alistair said quietly. 

She looked up at him and touched his face. "I'll be fine, don't worry." 

"You know that's how my father disappeared. He sailed across The Waking Sea, and was never seen again...well, until I..." his eyes were distant, far away in some painful bittersweet memory. 

His attention came back to her. "Don't make me come looking for you too" he added, with a smile in his voice, in attempt to lighten the mood. 

"I'll come back." Emma promised. 

He came in quick and gave her one, long hard kiss. They broke away after several moments. "Maker watch over you, my love." he said. 

She mounted her horse, StormChaser. A wedding gift from Alistair. "Every hero needs a noble steed." he had told her. 

The city gates opened and Emma spurred her horse to move forward through the gates. After some time Emma started approaching the rendezvous point, where she was to meet up with Anders and Hawke. 

She came upon a small hut that looked like it would fall over if a strong enough wind came through, and there was a chestnut mare tied to a post outside the hut. Emma dismounted and tied her horse next to the mare, and knocked on the door. 

A few moments later Hawke answered the door, she crossed her arms and smirked. "Well her royal Majesty graces us with her presence. Life at court too dull for the mighty Hero of Ferelden?" 

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Oh? If you don't need my help after all then perhaps I just wasted my time." 

Anders appeared at the door after that. "No, Warden Commander please. Hawke didn't mean it." and Anders gave Hawke an annoyed look, "We're not in any position to turn away help, not until we make it to Tevinter."

Hawke threw her hands in the air in a surrending manner, "Tis merely a jest, love." 

Anders turned back to Emma. "I apologize for Hawke, we've been through alot." 

Emma nodded. "I understand, are we ready?" 

Hawke was packing the last of their bags and slung them over her shoulder, "We're ready." she announced. They walked back outside untied their horses, mounted, and left for their journey.

They travelled mostly in silence. Emma couldn't help but notice Anders had mellowed out over the years, and had become much more serious. The witty, shameless flirt cracking jokes, she'd known nine years ago was long gone. Now here is this somber man, fleeing for his life. A fugitive, a murderer, a wanted apostate, and her brother-in-arms, bound by tainted blood. 

After a few hours they reached the docks with no trouble. The port was busy, sailors and fisherman coming to and fro, the stink of fish and salt filled the air. 

"Wait here, I have a few contacts." Hawke said to the group. After a few moments Hawke returned. "Got us a ship, we better get going, the ship captain will be departing soon."

Emma was confused. "What about our passage?" 

Hawke looked back at the warden queen. "I said I had a few contacts, didn't I?" and winked. 

"That was unnecessary we have plenty of coin." 

Hawke smiled. "And I have a silver tongue, Follow me." 

The ship they boarded wasn't impressive but seemed sturdy enough, they were just getting settled into their cabins when the captain started barking orders. It wasn't long until the ship had set sail.

Anders and Hawke were eating supper in their cabin when there was a knock at the door. 

"It's Emma." 

Anders got up to let her in. 

"I thought I'd come down and talk to you about this friend of yours we're going to see." she stated. 

Anders and Hawke exchanged glances. "Yea...about that." Anders began, "He's not really a friend, more like an acquaintance." 

Emma crossed her arms. "An acquaintance? And your sure he'll help you?" 

Anders nodded. "We believe so, yes. The man we're going to see is Danarius, a magister in Tevinter...And he's a...slaver as well. He lost something of his in Kirkwall and Hawke was kind enough to return it to him." 

"Could you be more specific?" she asked.

That's when Hawke spoke up. "One of my companions, Fenris, was an escaped slave of his. Danarius came to Kirkwall looking for him and when I happened to bump into him...well...It's not really polite to keep things that don't belong to you, now is it? Danarius was very grateful." 

Emma was shocked. " Grateful?" she raised her voice an octive, anger flashed across her face. "It's known slavery is...tolerated in Tevinter but I had no idea you'd be so quick to turn in an ally." 

Anders's eyes flashed with a brilliant blue glow for just an instant. "Ally? Commander let me assure you, he was no friend. This Fenris was full of hate, he despised mages and clashed with the rest of the party and insulted our friends constantly, he was a bothersom fly and we were glad to be rid of him."

Emma took a step back and softly said, "Anders...your eyes...what did you do?" 

No one spoke for a few moments and Anders let out a sigh and sat down. "You remember Justice, Commander?" 

Emma's face was still fresh with confusement, and anger. "The spirit?" 

It all started making sense now, she knew Anders wasn't acting himself on the way to the Coastlands, but it'd been nearly ten years since they last saw each other and the fact that they were on the run. She thought time and his current circumstances changed his demeanor. 

She continued, piecing the puzzle together out loud. "Justice needed a host in Amaranthine when he came back through the veil with us, possessing Kristoff's body. After the battle at Vigil's Keep he lost his head, we all assumed he returned to the fade. But no he...Can he hear me?" 

She then started calling out the spirit. "Justice, you can't do this! You have to know this is wrong. You are the embodiment of Justice itself, how can you do this?!" 

Hawke tried to stop Emma before she went too far. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Your Grace..."

But it was too late. 

Justice had completely taken control and the same bright blue glow that flashed across Anders's eyes moments ago was no coursing through his body. The light filled him up and was pouring out if him like something inside trying to escape. 

Emma did not falter, she stood her ground. She is no stranger to the spirit of Justice after all and she did not fear him.

"Ahh, Warden Commander." Anders voice was deeper, bolder. "Anders agreed to verge himself with me, together we will free the mages from their templar jailers across Thedas. You have no right to stop us, Justice will be served!"

Emma took a step towards Anders, or more accurately, Justice. "I understand wanting to free the mages, I know their plight. But this, possessing Anders. Justice you can't do this, it goes against all laws of nature. And this quest of your's, freeing the mages, this was all your plan, your doing. Anders made it clear in Amaranthine he did not want to instigate a war!" 

It took everything Emma had inside her to stay her hand, striking at Justice would mean striking Anders and she did not want to hurt her friend. 

"THE MAGES WILL BE FREE" Justice snapped, and just as quickly as he appeared he was gone again. Anders collapsed over.

Hawke sprang from her chair to catch him so he wouldn't hit the floor, and she shot Emma an angry glare, "Do you think you could try not making him angry again, please?" 

Hawke turned her attention to Anders brushing his blonde hair out of his face. "It's alright love, it's over." and then turned her attention back to Emma, "As you can see it takes alot out of Anders when Justice takes over like that."

Emma was beside herself, she wasn't sure what she should say or do. She understood what the mages went through, she wanted them free as much as they did. If anything she would help however she could but Justice went too far when he possessed Anders. 

Emma gathered herself and whispered just under her breath, "I...I'm sorry." she turned around and left, returning to her cabin to think more of what just happened.

"The mages rebelling in Kirkwall, Anders blowing up the chantry, Justice insisting Anders help free his fellow mages, fleeing to Tevinter." Emma had gone over what just happened over and over again in her head. 

It is clear now what Anders intentions are but why would he go to Tevinter, the mages are already free there. And what help does Anders hope to get from this magister, Danarius? 

She went to Anders's and Hawke's cabin earlier to answer these questions, but things got out of hand and escalated rather quickly, getting them no where. 

And then Emma had an epiphany, "No!" she exclaimed out loud. "He means to go to Tevinter in hopes to rally the magisters in his quest to free the mages! Andraste preserve us, there'll be another Exalted March!" 

Emma wanted to return to Anders's cabin and tell him how foolish his plan was, but considering how things turned out earlier perhaps now wouldn't be the greatest time. She would have to come up with another solution, a different, more subtle approach. But her thoughts were interrupted by shouts coming from top deck.

Emma went up top to see what was going on. People running this way and that, the captain bellowing "BATTLE STATIONS, BATTLE STATIONS, MAN THE CANNONS, GET TO YOUR STATIONS NOW!" 

Emma looked around frantically she spotted Anders and Hawke back to back. Anders was glowing again like he was when he got angry, a raging vessel of spiritual and arcane energy. Hawke had her bow knocked and ready pointed out to sea. The poise of mastered marksman. 

Emma ran back to her cabin putting on her armor and grabbed her sword and shield and ran back up top to join Anders and Hawke. As she made it to the main deck she turned her gaze out into the ocean and there she saw it. 

A massive war ship with black sails, the banner they flew was a skull and cross bones. "Pirates!" she announced.

"So nice of you to notice." Hawke replied. 

The cannons on the ships started firing, the archers on the ship loosed their arrows toward the pirates attempting to plunder them and Emma stood in her defensive stance, ready to cut down any pirates that made it across. 

But it was no use, the pirate ship charged right towards them ramming their ship in the side, sending splinters flying in all directions, the force from the ram was so strong it knocked everyone aboard off their feet.

Hawke's bow was thrown from her hands, Anders sprang back up and yelled, "I'll show you why mages are feared!" 

Fire bolts flew from his staff one after another setting flame to the pirates and their ship. Pirates were already swinging across, dropping onto their ship unsheathing their cutlasses'. 

Hawke screamed out in rage pulling out her daggers and raced toward their attackers. She sliced her dagger across the throat on the pirate closest to her, her blade coated crimson. Then summersaulted and came down on another pirate with both daggers digging in his chest.

Emma watched it all unfold in front of her, Anders pulsing with magic he seemed like a force of vengeance and hate, Hawke moved fast and struck so quickly and accurately it reminded her of a viper striking out at you from the grass. Fast and deadly. 

Emma got to her feet and joined the fray, slicing down any pirates that tried coming up on Anders from behind. She saw two pirates running towards her screaming, with their cutlasses' in the air. 

Emma raised her shield and bashed one of the pirates with it, knocking him off his feet. And with a swift swing of her arm she chopped off the head of the second pirate charging her, sending a spray of blood across her face and armor. Then spun back around to the pirate laying stunned on the ground and plunged her sword into his stomach putting all her weight into her sword. 

Just then Emma heard Hawke yell out to her, "Emma, behind you!" 

But Emma couldn't turn around in time and she suddenly felt a blinding pain hit her on the back of the head. The last thing she saw was Hawke and Anders racing to her and hearing the sounds of steel clashing together.


	2. A Grave Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is visited by a mysterious stranger, and receives troubling news.

"She'll pull through, she's been through worse. Faced worse." 

Anders poured all his magic into Emma to revive her from the blow to the head. She'd been out for days and Anders had been doing all he could with his healing magic to sustain her. 

Emma's eyes started to move beneath her lids, her hand came up and touched the back of her head and grunted in pain.

"What...What happened?" she opened her eyes and could see two figures standing over her but her vision was blurry, they seemed to be back in her cabin. One of them spoke but their words sounded muffled. Emma tried speaking again, starting to come to, she sat up on the cot she'd been laying on.

"Wait, we were under attack...The pirates?! We have to..."

Hawke put her hands on Emma's shoulders gently pushing her back down on the cot, "Woah, not so fast your Majesty." 

Their words started coming more clearly and her vision started returning to normal.

Anders handed her a glass of water. "You took a nasty blow to the head Commander, you suffered a concussion and been out for days."

Emma took a sip and after the water touched her lips she downed the rest of it. "What about the battle?" she asked wiping the water off dripping from her mouth.

Hawke answered. "After you fell, I loosed all the arrows I had into those bastards that tried finishing you off, Anders lost it and conjured a firestorm right onto the pirate ship. They were screaming with their arms flailing, they all started jumping over board in the water."

Emma looked at Anders. "That was dangerous, you could've caught our ship on fire." she then seemed confused and asked, "I remember them ramming us, how bad was the damage?"

Hawke interrupted her, "All in good time your Majesty, you need to eat. I'll go ask the cook to serve up something special."

Emma raised her hand in protest. "No, that wont be necessary, no need to make a fuss over me. I'll take whatever there is, I'm not picky." Hawke got up and went to fetch a bowl of fish stew for the warden queen.

After Hawke was gone Anders caught Emma up on the events that unfolded while she was out. 

"After we got the pirates off of us, Antonio, the captain, ordered some men to go below deck and try to make whatever repairs possible to the damage from the ram. Fortunately the damages weren't as severe as everyone thought, we were moving again before long. Though the rest of the passengers and sailors have been giving me 'the eye' ever since and steer clear of me, last night one of the sailors threatened to throw me over board before I decide to set our ship on fire too."

Emma just laid back and listened as Anders continued.

"But before he could say anything else Hawke was already behind him with a blade at his throat, told him to try it if he dared and he would be the first one over board. No one attempted anything after that and Hawke told them if anyone else has a problem with me they could take it up with you once you woke up."

Emma shook her head in disbelief, "I survived the joining, ended a civil war, united a nation and killed the Archdemon, and I'm taken out by a pirate" Emma sounded embarrassed. "Try not to tell anyone would ya?"

Anders smiled down at her "Never."

Hawke came in with a steaming bowl of fish stew and a flagon of mulled Antivan wine, and placed them on the table next to the cot. Emma sat up and took the fish stew and began eating, after a few bites she stopped.

"Thank you, for everything."

Anders put one hand on Emma's shoulder, "You've saved me I don't know how many times, the least I could do was return the favor."

Emma shrugged him off, "Oh go already, Im up and breathing." and with that Hawke and Anders turned to leave.

"Oh Anders." Emma quickly said.

They stopped and looked back at the warden queen. "About the other day...with Justice"

Anders put his hands up, "Later Commander, get your belly full first and that wine should help with your headache." Emma nodded and Anders and Hawke left her in her cabin.

Emma sat in her cabin on the cot and scarfed down the rest of the fish stew, had a few good cups of wine and laid back down. The past week felt like some kind of dream, all one big blur that blended together. 

She thought about the past few days and everything that had happened and drifted off to sleep, as the ocean lapped against the sides of the ship giving it a rocking motion almost like a mother rocking her newborn babe to sleep.

When Emma woke she stood and stretched out her limbs, walked over to a barrel of water and washed the dirt and sleep off her face and dressed in a simple but elegant finery gown. When she stepped out of her cabin she realized it was the break of dawn. 

The sun was just rising above the horizon lighting the ocean with a bright red-orange glow. The water glistened like it was a sea of rubies. The sight was quite something to behold, Emma caught herself staring out to sea lost in it's beauty. 

After a few moments she went to Anders's and Hawke's cabin, she wanted to apologize for the other day. She couldn't help but feel it was all one huge misunderstanding. When she got to the door she was about to knock when she heard noises coming from the other side. 

She heard Anders say, "Oh no you don't!" in a playful tone followed by Hawke screaming out and laughing, the laughter soon turned into deep breathing and soft moans. She decided to come back later.

She walked over to the side rail, sailors and workers started coming out beginning their daily routines. She leaned over the side and let the wind blow in her hair, she felt the light spray of salty water splash up on her. She heard the call of seagulls flying above searching for anything they could snatch for food. The dolphins jumping up out of the water along side the boat. 

Fishwives will tell you that dolphins swim next to ships and boats, guiding them across the sea to protect them. Considering the pirate attack she wondered where the dolphins were then. 

Emma had only been out to sea once when she was just a young girl. Her father took her with him on one of his voyage's, after days of begging of course. No matter how old she got or how tough she grew, she was always his 'pup' in her father's eyes. 

She had forgotten how the open sea felt, looking out on a vast ocean with nothing but the water in sight. It made her heart soar, she loved it, it felt...liberating. She became lost in her thoughts, thinking about the family she lost, the friends she made over the years who have now gone off to their own adventures, she thought of Alistair her loving husband. She thought of home.

Anders was getting his robes on as Hawke brushed out her long curls that fell just off her shoulders. "When we get to Tevinter we're to go to the inn 'The Rising Sun' and ask for Farin, he'll be our guide and he can take us to Danarius."

Hawke put her brush down and began strapping on her leather knee high boots, not even looking at Anders she said, "I remember. You think Emma will still help us, after what Justice did?"

Anders thought about it for a moment, "She's a good person, she's always done the right thing. Even though she's not a mage she doesn't agree with the circle, she believes the templars are too hard on the mages but she also feels the circle has it's uses. And she knew Justice before, I'm sure she'll come to terms with our...arrangement." Anders sat next to Hawke. "I'll need to tell her our full plan today. Few more days and we'll be there."

Hawke cupped Anders chin in her palm, "Good luck." and gave him a quick kiss. 

He stood and left the room to find Emma and reveal their plans.

Emma was still looking out to sea when Anders found her standing on the side of the ship. The morning sun shining off her dark hair giving her a heavenly aura, her dress flapping against her body in the wind. She looked majestic, and possessed a regal commanding sense about her. 

He could see why Alistair married her, and why she was loved by her country. Not only that he'd seen her in action, she truly was a force to be reckoned with. 

He walked up next to her, disrupting her thoughts. Emma took a breath in. "Beautiful morning, is it not?"

Anders scanned the horizon, "It is." he agreed.

After a few moments Emma spoke up, "I want to apologize about the other day. I over-reacted and I shouldn't have, I know better than to do other wise. It was just...a bit shocking."

Anders hung his head listening.

Emma continued. "There was something Justice said that got me thinking."

'Oh no, here it comes' he thought.

"First thing I want you to know is I do support the mages, I always have you know that. But the way Justice said the mages will be free."

Anders shot his head up, "Commander.."

She held up her hand and cut him off. "Let me finish...I hope your not going to Tevinter in hopes of raising an army of magisters against the Chantry."

He didn't know what to say, she had figured it out before he got to explain it to her himself. "It has to start somewhere." he finally said in a low voice.

Emma shook her head in disbelief. "This isn't you, this is Justice."

"We are one now." He said.

She sighed and looked at Anders, "I noticed." she said dryly.

Emma turned her gaze back on the ocean, Anders continued. "Would you have come if I told you about Justice, or told you our intentions in Tevinter?"

She looked at him and immediately said, "Of course...I don't know, maybe." after a moment she spoke again, "Why do you need me to go to Tevinter with you? You and Hawke seem more than capable."

Anders told her, "We need your...special talents as a templar, I know Alistair taught you. And the Tevinter Magisters don't really have the best reputation. I needed a friend with templar skills and talents that I could trust in case things went awry."

Emma couldn't help but laugh, "Maker's breath Anders, one templar against a magister...magisters. I hope you have plenty of lyrium some where."

Anders smiled "Hopefully it won't come to that."

She slugged Anders on the shoulder "Get out of here." she said laughing " I got your back. Whatever comes." And with that Anders left, leaving Emma looking out to sea.

// 

Another three days had passed before they saw land again. Emma was practicing her sword play on one of the ship's dummies when Anders came up behind her. "We're about to land, Commander." 

Emma continued to hack away at the dummy a few more times before she stopped and turned to Anders breathing heavily from the exertion of her practice. "Good." she sat down on the bench next to her, catching her breath. 

After a moment she looked up and said, "I wasn't sure this ship would survive another storm, those sailors did a poor job of patching her up." 

"We should gather our bearings, not much longer now." he said. 

Emma nodded her head. "Yes, of course." 

Anders and Emma ascended up top where they found Hawke leaning over the rail in anticipation, Hawke looked back hearing the sounds of footsteps on the hardwood deck coming up behind her. When she saw it was the warden queen and Anders she whisked her head back towards the land they were approaching.. "There it is! Nevarra!" 

They stood next to her on either side. "It's not Tevinter, but we're a step closer now" Anders said smiling. 

Hawke laughed. "More than just a step closer, my love. More like a whole bunch of steps." she winked at him. 

It wasn't long until the ship landed at the port in Cumberland, the center of trade in Nevarra and hold's the seat of the Grand Enchanter Fiona and where the College of Magi often convene. 

The trio stepped off the ship with what little things they brought with them, Hawke scanned the place taking in the sights and smells and with a breath she said, "Maker, this place is huge! It'll take us weeks before we get to Tevinter." 

Anders pulled out a map, "We'll need to take our horses North on The Imperial Highway, we can stop and rest in Nevarra City, the capital." he said as he traced the route with his finger. 

The warden queen looked over at them, "Then we had better get started, I'll talk to the captain, and get our steeds from the hold." and with that she walked over to the captain leaving Anders and Hawke standing there waiting. 

Hawke spotted some merchant stalls and grabbed Anders by his arm and took off towards them. There were merchants selling fish, clams, oysters, and all sorts of food freshly caught from the Waking Sea. 

She browsed their wares, she finally found a merchant stall selling nuts and fruit. "You want anything?" she asked Anders. 

He shook his head, "I'm fine, go ahead." 

She exchanged coin with the merchant and he handed her a bag of fruit, and a bag of nuts. 

Emma approached guiding the horses by their reins. "Got everything for the road?" she asked Hawke. 

"Ready as we'll ever be." Anders replied. 

They loaded their inventory onto the back of the horses and left for their journey, Hawke and Anders riding the chestnut mare and Emma on her noble steed, they departed for the capital with Emma leading them. 

As they rode through the city they admired it's immense beauty,from it's towering statues of heros past, long gone but not forgotten, to the grand College of Magi standing there in all it's golden glory. 

While traveling through Cumberland they heard talk of the effects of the rebellion in Kirkwall. The Divine Justinia V was attacked by a blood mage at a ball in Orlais, some even said she was killed, sparking a civil war. Rumors of more mages defying the templars, the Seekers on the move. 

After a while Emma glanced back at Anders, "It sounds like your rebellion has had rippling effects." he chose to remain silent as they pressed on. 

It took them hours to get out of the city and its winding streets and into the country side taking The Imperial Highway North. The sun would be setting soon and with all the talk about trouble brewing Emma was wary of continuing through the night. 

"We need to stop soon, water the horses, and rest for the night." Emma announced. "We can take turns standing watch." 

Hawke spoke up to protest, " We should reach Nevarra City before morning if we keep going." 

"We don't need to over work the horses, and we're not going to be in Tevinter by the morrow, or the day. Might as well go at a comfortable pace." Emma answered back. 

Hawke snorted. "I'm surprised royalty is willing to spend the night out under the stars." 

The warden queen shot her a sharp look, "Im no Orlesian wallflower, during the blight we spent most nights sleeping outside in tents. I may have been born into nobility and married into the royal family but that doesn't mean I'm not afraid of getting my hands dirty. I thought you would've learned that about me by now." 

Without arguing any further Hawke quietly said, "Very admirable, Your Grace." behind gritted teeth. 

They found a place a small ways off the main road and tied their horses up and made camp under a cluster of tree's. 

Hawke and Emma set up their bedrolls and tended the horses while Anders gathered some kindling for a fire. Anders held out his hand as if he was holding something in his palm, pulling his power from the fade flames appeared in the form of a ball inside his hand, the flames licking at his finger tips. 

Anders specialized in healing magic but he was also a former circle mage and knew the basics as well. He turned his hand toward the kindling and guided the flames onto the wood pile. Hawke pulled out the food she purchased at the Cumberland port and shared them with the rest of the group. 

After they were finished with their small meal Emma stood and said, "I'll take the first watch while you two get some rest, we'll leave at first light." 

Anders and Hawke retired together cuddling close underneath the furs. Emma glanced back at them as they drifted off to sleep and smiled a sad smile to herself. 'Well he got that pretty girl he always wanted.' she said to herself, she let a small giggle escape her lips 'At least he can find some happiness among all this turmoil.' 

Seeing them together just made her miss Alistair all the more, absence makes the heart grow fonder and he'd been back for barely a day before she had to leave with Anders. Such is the life of monarchy, your own personal desires must be set aside for the good of the kingdom. 

Which turned her thoughts down a different path, royalty marries to strengthen power, create alliances between houses, and countries and her and Alistair are both native to Ferelden, she couldn't help but think that the kingdom would be better off if Alistair married some Orlesian Lady, or an Antivan princess. 

When tears started welling up in her eyes from just the thought of him marrying someone else, she shook the thoughts from her mind, 'look at you crying like a little girl, foolish, that will never happen.' she then realized how so very right Wynne was all those years ago... 

'Love is selfish.' 

She couldn't tell how long she'd been lost in her thoughts. Longer than she realized, for when she looked up at the night sky the moon was high in the stars shining right down on them. 'A full moon tonight.' the thought made her nervous remembering the werewolves in the Brecilian Forest back in Ferelden during the fifth blight. 

Just then Emma thought she heard something, something rustling in the bushes not far from where she was standing. Her sword hand slowly found the hilt of her weapon. "Who's there?" she demanded. 

With no response she spoke again, "Whoever's there show yourself or I'll run you through." 

For a moment she half expected some bird or rabbit to come flying out of the bushes fleeing from the presence of humans. But instead light appeared from behind the trees, it started out faint and small but as it approached the warden queen the light grew and brightened. When the light was just a few feet away from her the light was so bright she had to shield her eyes from it, and it stood about as tall as she. 

The light dimmed and she heard a voice, divine and pure. " Do not be frightened, I come to warn you warden." Emma was dumbfounded and at a loss for words, for a moment all she could do was stare at something that seemed impossible but yet was standing right before her, and speaking to her. 

"Wha-what do you mean, warn me?" she asked the anomaly that stood before her. 

"You and your friends travel far and wide to seek aid from those who have been freed from the shackles of the Chantry long ago. I have watched you warden, during your travels during the blight, your reign over your country. And now I come to you, to warn you of grave things ahead." 

Emma shook her head. "What grave things? I don't understand." she asked still unsure of what she was witnessing. 

"I speak of deceit, betrayal, and death. Keep your allies close warden. The place you travel to carries a dark past and if you fail the series of events that will follow will tear this world asunder. This world you fought so hard to protect from the blight, and now as we speak there are those who plot it's destruction." the voice told her, sounding desperate. 

The voice continued, "The Maker turned his gaze away from his children, and I can only do so little, that is why I came to you. Stay vigilant, do not let your guard down. Where you seek allies, you will find enemies." 

Emma listened carefully "Are you saying Danarius is going to betray us?" she asked. 

"I can not tell you that, all I can do is warn you, and prepare you for it." 

Emma was confused. "But how will I know? How will I stop it?" 

"Stay vigilant warden." was all the voice said and the light started to disappear. 

"Wait!" Emma cried out, the light stopped, "Wha-who are you? Are you some kind of spirit?" she asked. 

The light pulsed brighter for a few moments and the pure divine voice said, "My name is Andraste, Bride of the Maker." and the light was gone. 

All Emma could do was stand there stupified and frozen. She collected herself and brushed off the shock of what she just saw and heard. Walked over to where Hawke and Anders was sleeping and nudged Anders on the shoulder. "Hey." she whispered to him, trying to wake him. 

Though realizing a whisper and a shake isn't going to be enough to wake him. She shook him a little harder and spoke a little louder, "Hey, wake up." she said again. 

This time Anders stirred and groaned, "Ugghh not now Ser Pounce A Lot!" 

Emma jerked her head back confused and said out loud "What? I'm not even gonna ask... Get up Anders!" 

Now realizing he wasn't dreaming Anders shot his eyes open, "What? Oh, sorry Commander." he rolled over to face her more and rubbed his eyes and blankly stared up at her and in a sleepy mono-tone voice said, "Yes?" 

Emma was starting to loose her patience. "Maker's breath Anders, is your head always full of air when you wake up, it's your turn to take watch." 

He yawned. "That time already? Well alright, your the Commander." and he got up and sat by the fire to start his watch. 

Emma finally laid down for some rest long past due. Though she found sleep was hard to come by this night. 'where you seek allies, you will find enemies.' rang in her head for the rest of the night.


	3. Justice Fails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders loses control and hurts those closest to him. (literally and figuratively).

The next morning the group was up bright and early, they broke their fast on some fruit and charred rabbit haunches. 

Noticing the weariness on the warden queen's face, Hawke asked, "You alright, Majesty? You look as if you didn't get much sleep...Grey Warden dreams? I know they sometimes keep Anders up at night."

Emma paused thinking of what to say. "They're not dreams, they're nightmares. But no, I just have a lot on my mind. I appreciate your concern." and gave Hawke a reassuring smile. 

After finishing breakfast they gathered their bedding, stomped out their camp fire, and gathered up their things. Anders held the reins on the mare as Hawke climbed up behind him. Emma mounted her steed and they were on the road again.

They rode side by side together going at a slow comfortable pace for the horses. Emma considered heavily if she should tell Anders and Hawke about what she experienced last night. Anders should have enough knowledge about the fade and spirits, being that he's a mage and supposedly possessed by a spirit himself. But what would they say? 

She remembered how people treated Leliana when she told them the Maker had spoken to her, but Anders is a friend, maybe he would be more open-minded about it. She was still half convinced that she had dreamt it all. 'Where you seek allies, you will find enemies?' she thought curiously, perhaps she did doze off. Or perhaps not. Either way she would keep her guard up.

"You know." Anders blurt out breaking the silence, "The mages here in Nevarra are about as powerful as the magisters...in politics anyhow. Perhaps we could speak to some mages while travelling through here, get them to join our cause."

"Tevinter is our destination and getting people to join our cause is not simple, you know that." Emma replied.

Anders had a smirk on his face. "I don't know, you seem to have a knack for raising armies, if I remember correctly."

Emma's eyes widened, surprised he would even compare his war with the templars to the blight. "That was almost ten years ago and a blight threatened us all, not to mention Ferelden was at civil war. Uniting the nation and stopping the blight was not easy or simple."

Anders smiled. "Exactly, you have a special talent for bringing people together."

Emma sighed. "Let's see how things work out in Tevinter before we consider expanding our options." Anders nodded in agreement.

They continued in silence. It was about mid-day when they found the road to be blocked by a group of men clad in heavy armor with a flaming sword on the chest plate.

'Templars!' Anders thought bitterly, his eyes flashing with the bright blue glow of Justice.

With her keen eyes Hawke surveyed the area. She spotted rogues hiding behind the bushes, archers perched in the trees. Her fingers twitched, itching for a fight. An ambush hung in the air.

"Not now Anders, please! We're heavily outnumbered!" Hawke begged under her breath, feeling his body tense she sensed his rage rising. Holding him tight from behind she whispered in his ear, "Listen to my voice Anders, do not let Justice out. Stay in control."

A man wearing a full helm stepped forward, his silverite armor glistened in the sun. "Greetings, strangers." the man said. 

"Good afternoon ser, what seems to be the trouble?" Emma asked trying to be diplomatic.

The man paced in front of them studying the group as if he was searching for something...or someone. "We're hunting an apostate wanted for the murder of Grand Cleric Elthina and countless innocents." he said to Emma though his glare was dead on Anders.

'Damn! His staff! We should've hid our weapons, or his at least.' Emma thought to herself.

"The mage we're looking for goes by Anders, last seen traveling with a woman."

"I am Emma Theirin-Cousland, Queen of Ferelden and this man is under my protection." she declared, hoping her authority and status would be enough to let them pass without bloodshed.

"Oh, is that so? Well I don't see any royal guard with you and even if you did it wouldn't matter. We're not in Ferelden, and we are here to purge the curse magic has wrought upon this world." the templar replied. The horses snorted and stirred nervously, sensing the approaching battle. 

Emma almost laughed, she was having deja'vu. Of all the mages she's traveled and worked with over the years why is it always Anders the templars are so set on getting?

"I won't let you take him!" Hawke yelled angrily. 

They turned at the sound of her voice, she was still mounted and had her bow notched and ready aiming right at the templar with the full helm. Anders was already on the ground, glowing and pulsing with hate and magic. The templars quickly reacted raising their shields and pointing their swords toward Anders, the templars' swords glowed with their own unique anti-magic abilities.

"Stand down mage, or be cut down." The templar growled.

"That's him!" another templar said. "That's the mage we're looking for, the abomination."

"NOOO!" Hawke shouted and before anybody could react an arrow sprouted from the templars neck, a weakness in the armor only someone trained as an assassin could spot.

The templar reached up grasping at the arrow, blood gushed from between his fingers as he stumbled to the ground gurgling and choking to death on his own blood. After the templar fell more templars came rushing out of the bushes, arrows rained down on them from the trees. 

Emma spurred her horse to race forward trying to get out of range of the arrows and running over any who stood in her way. Hawke jumped off her horse and slapped the mare on the ass sending it racing off, but before the horse could get anywhere an arrow struck it in the leg sending the mare tumbling over with a blood curdling scream, breaking it's neck in the process. Hawke threw a smoke bomb down for a quick and easy escape, leaving the templars coughing, dazed and confused. 

Anders was levitating curled up in a ball as magic swirled around him growing in power and enormity. The templars tried using silence, but the power was snuffed out. They tried cleansing the area, purging any and all magic, but it washed over Anders as if there were an invisible, impenetrable barrier.

The templars glanced at each other nervously for just a moment, one templar stood defiantly, unyielding. "Barriers." he shouted.

They nodded with renewed confidence and brought up their magic resistant barriers.

"Shields." he shouted again.

The men held up their shields.

"Hold." he commanded.

The templars stood their ground.

Lightning came striking down from clear skies, scorching and paralyzing any nearby. Cloaked in the shadows Hawke suddenly realized the catastrophe that was about to unfold. Anders growing in fury and vengeance, templars surrounding him. Emma racing back towards them with her sword raised and screaming. 

"Anders wait!" she called out.

Just then everything got quiet, no one moved or made a sound and for a heartbeat the world stood still. The calm before the storm. Anders suddenly arched his back violently, a shock wave of magic burst out in all directions with a deafening blast, breaking the stillness and silence. Blowing everyone and everything back with a force. 

The warden queen was thrown from her horse, Hawke flew back and slammed against a tree. The templars laid on the ground twisted and broken. The force of the blast obliterated their bodies. Smoke rose from where the lightning left its mark.

Anders collapsed on the ground breathing heavily with his face buried in his hands. After a few moments realizing there was no movement he looked up. Seeing the carnage before him, his shoulders sunk in grief, his face frozen with horror 

"No! Maker no, not again!" he cried, as he stood up to search the area for Hawke and Emma.

//

Pain coursed through Emma's body, she felt like every bone in her body had been broken. She tried sitting up on her elbows but the effort caused her to scream out and fall back down face first in the dirt. She felt an enormous pressure on her legs, the fact that she could still feel her legs at all was a good sign at least. Glancing back behind her she saw her horse laid across her legs trapping her. Blood poured out of his ears and nose. 

Her hands folded in front of her on the ground she laid her head down on the back of her hands and cursed. She felt defeated, helpless, and weak. She mouthed a silent prayer to the Maker asking for one last surge of strength to get her up on her feet.

//

"Hawke!" Anders cried out "Commander!" 

He limped around the battle field using his staff as support as if he was wounded. Not wounded per say but every time Justice takes over and loses it, it leaves Anders feeling drained and exhausted. He stopped and rested on a large rock, dropping his staff. He buried his face into his hands.

'I don't need to be around people' he told himself, 'Everyone I've ever known or loved has been ripped away from me because of my magic, the Grey Wardens...Justice.' 

Something inside Anders told him to look up, he couldn't say what it was, Justice, the Maker, or just a gut feeling. As he lifted his head he spotted Hawke laying limp on the ground beside a large tree a few yards away from him. He rushed to her side kneeling down beside her 

"No, no, no, please don't be dead!" he placed his hand on her neck to feel for a pulse. 

He felt life still lingering inside her. He placed one hand on her forehead and the other on her stomach and called forth healing wisps from the fade, feeling the mana form and shape to his will. Magic circled around Hawke's body as if it was cradling her. Color came back to her cheeks and her eyes opened. 

Anders let out a noise that sounded like laughter and crying at the same time and he pulled her to him "Oh thank the Maker your ok! I could never have lived with myself if I lost you." he stroked the back of her head gently. 

Hawke brought an arm up hugging him "It's alright love sshhhh. Your not getting rid of me that easily." They sat there beneath the tree, with the destruction surrounding them and held each other.

//

With one last great effort Emma reached down inside herself gathering whatever strength she had left and tried to pull herself up again. But it was futile, failing again to free herself from beneath her horse she screamed in frustration 

"Anders!, Hawke!" she cried out "Where are you?!" 

She couldn't tell how far away she was from the blast sight, she was facing the opposite direction face down in the dirt, trapped under StormChaser, and she couldn't pivot around enough to get a good look at her surroundings. Her heavy armor was probably the only thing that kept any of her bones or limbs from breaking, though she wasn't so sure about her legs. She had to get up and quickly. She had to find her friends, if they were even still alive. 

Emma wasn't even sure what happened. All she remembered was racing back towards the battle while all the templars had their attention on Anders, but he was floating while the light inside him grew and intensified. And the blast, where did it come from? Was it Anders? She had never seen anything like it before, from what she could recall neither Anders or Justice had ever done anything like that. But if she had learned anything about their world it was anything could be possible.

//

Hawke and Anders remained by the large tree off the road regaining their strength. Anders stared at Hawke with sadness in his eyes.

"I could've killed you." he said. The feeling he had knowing he nearly killed the love of his life ate at his core like a parasite, he felt sick.

"But you didn't, I'm still here thanks to you." she told him. 

He looked away from her. "It's my fault you got hurt to begin with. You deserve someone who won't put you in danger."

Hawke reached out and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her. "I am not leaving you. Ever. Do you hear me? We're in this together!"

He took her face into his hands "Your love and devotion knows no bounds." She suddenly pulled away from him and looked back as if she heard something.

"Where's the queen?" she asked him.

Anders brow raised in shock "Maker's breath! I forgot all about her."

Hawke looked back at him where he was still sitting on the ground. "Come on, help me find her. She can't be far."

She helped him up on his feet they grabbed their weapons and looked for any sign of the warden queen. Anders spotted their chestnut mare laying on the ground with it legs bent in an unnatural way and it's head was twisted completely backwards.

"There goes our mount." he said disappointed.

"There!" Hawke cried, pointing away from the battle field off in the distance. "Emma's horse."

Anders and Hawke ran over to where the horse was laying, as they approached they saw Emma trapped underneath. Hearing the sounds of people approaching Emma lifted her head.

"She's still alive! Hang on Commander!" Anders shouted.

Emma had no strength left in her and from the prolonged pressure of being trapped under StormChaser in her armor she didn't even have the strength to speak but she was responsive, though on the verge of passing out. Hawke and Anders worked together to push the dead horse off of their queen. 

Emma rolled over on her back and let out a breath of relief. Once again Anders drew his power from the fade shifting the energy around them and restored Emma's crushed legs and mended her cuts and bruises. Hawke helped her stand up. Feeling vitality return to her body Emma felt renewed and stronger.

"Never. Do that. Again!" she barked. "What in Andraste's name was that?" she demanded looking at Anders.

He frowned looking down at the ground. "Justice's wrath."

"Damn it, Anders." she wanted to say more but stopped herself, afraid she'd say something she may regret. Instead she said, "Well, you did help. I suppose I should thank you."

"You don't have to Commander, I'm sorry, all I can do is try to repair the damage." he glanced at Hawke painfully.

The three of them stood there in silence for a few minutes and then Hawke spoke up. "We need to get out of here before more people come along, it won't look good if we're found in the middle of all this." 

Emma nodded seeing the sense in her statement. "Right, looks like we'll be continuing on foot then."

They continued North on The Imperial Highway toward the capital of Nevarra. After a few hours they came upon a huge cluster of palaces. The buildings were enormous and elaborate, with great tall marble columns at the entrances with ivy delicately hand carved along the sides. Cathedrals, ball rooms, bath houses, gardens and vast empty halls with gigantic domes with stained glass. The cluster of these pristine palaces were the very example of a prosperous civilization in it's prime. Though there were no signs of people

"What...is this place?" Hawke asked as she stared up at the breath taking architecture in awe.

"The Grand Necropolis." Emma answered. "The Nevarrans go to great lengths and spend many years constructing these elaborate crypts for their dead."

Hawke looked over at Emma confused, "They don't burn their dead? What do they do with all the corpses?"

Emma gave Hawke a blank stare, "Mummification and they place them in tombs. Which is what we're looking at."

Without saying anything else they passed the necropolis eager to be away from the eeri silence that loomed over the crypts where the dead slumbered. 

They had traveled for a few miles and night had fallen. Emma was about to suggest they stop and make camp when they saw towers in the distance on the outer walls of Nevarra City glowing faintly by the lanterns and oil lamps that lit up the city. 

"That has to be it." Anders announced. 

"Come on, a little further and we can have a hot meal and sleep in feather beds!" Hawke exclaimed excitedly and they quickened their pace. 

They found their way into the city, the place was alive with entertainers, music and exotic smells. Around every corner on every street there was some spectacle to behold from towering stone arches that stretched across over their heads to the finely crafted statues along the streets. 

They found an inn called 'Dragon's Den' and went inside. The inn was huge on the inside with long tables packed full of people. The innkeeper approached them she was old and fat, and had little hair.

"Please, come in. Sit, sit, one of my girls will be with you shortly." she insisted.

They found a spot amongst all the people and tables and sat at the far end of the room near one of the fire pits. Almost immediately after they sat down a young homely elven girl came up to them.

"What will it be tonight?" she asked Emma.

"A bowl of venison roast and a flagon of your finest wine for my friends and I. And we'll need two rooms for the night, the best you have." she replied, and tossed the elven girl a heavy pouch of coin.

"Someone's feeling generous tonight." Anders chipped in.

Emma let a smirk slide across her face. "It's nice being Queen. Sometimes."

"Don't you think we should keep a low profile?" Hawke added.

Emma looked around seeing all the people surrounding them. "I think we'll blend right in, for now at least."

The three of them sat at the table for awhile in awkward silence. Trying to stay unnoticed, keeping their heads low. It wasn't too long before the elven girl returned with their food.

"Ah, just in time." Emma said relieved.

Quite some time had passed at the table, their roast was long gone and there was maybe a swig or two left in the flagon. Anders chose not to take part in drinking, alcohol and Justice do not mix and when they did it was not pretty to say the least.

"She was flying?...flying!?" Emma asked not completely believing everything she was being told.

"Like a bat out of hell." Anders said.

Hawke couldn't breath from laughing so hard. "She was...calling down...the wrath of...of the Maker." she managed to say between laughs while wiping a tear from the corner of her eye from the overdose of amusement mixed with strong alcohol. 

"And then she to turned to stone, screaming." Anders calmly finished with a cold smile creeping across his face.

Emma sat back absolutely stunned but at the same time amazed by their story. "How?" she finally asked unable to contain her curiosity.

"Her own weapon turned against her. She wielded a sword forged with corrupted lyrium from an idol we found in the Deep Roads...I don't know...It just combusted and she fell to her knees screaming like she was on fire while the lyrium spilled over her. And then she just froze, rock solid...Literally." Hawke answered.

"What did they to it-er-her?"

Hawke shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows, me and Anders left the city that night never looking back. We laid low in Ostwick for a few weeks before Anders sent his message to you and we caught a ship to Amaranthine."

Emma just shook her head in awe, amazed that they were able to overcome such evil. And after a moment asked, "Wait...You found the idol in the Deep Roads, how did Meredith end up with it?"

Anders stood from the table. "That, Commander. Is for another time, I think we should call it a night it's getting late."

Emma shot up from her chair. "Of course, we've wasted enough time." but as soon as she stood she realized just how much she drank and tripped over her own foot causing her to fall which made Hawke burst out with a roar of laughter. Her head would've crashed into the side of the table if it wasn't for Anders quick reflexes catching her by the arm.

"And had enough wine." he said laughing.

Emma felt mortified by her clumsiness. A queen making a fool of her self from too much wine.

'I must look a hot mess' she thought to herself. The commotion she caused earned them a few stares. 'So much for keeping a low profile.'

Anders called the elf girl over to their table so she could show them to their rooms. Once they made sure Emma made it to her bed ok, Hawke and Anders retreated to their room. Hawke holding on to Anders for support but still managing to find ways to trip and stumble. She would of fallen half a dozen times if it wasn't for Anders there to catch her every time. After the last time he caught her she looked up at him with a big drunken grin and mockingly said

"You put me in so much danger." and started laughing loud and obnoxious again.

Anders was hardly amused but couldn't hold back a small grin, "Not funny." he said lightly.

Once they got to their room Hawke was being over affectionate towards Anders. Completely throwing herself at him, showering him with kisses and constantly telling him how much she loved him and how much he meant to her. 

Though Anders knew she meant every word and was genuine in her love, he also knew this behavior was coming from the alcohol and was turned off by her drunkeness. She had never been so forceful in making love before. He avoided her advances and instead held her in a restraining hug. "Sleep it off first, love." he whispered in her ear landing a light kiss on her head.

She looked up confused. "What? Why...you've never..."

He ran his hand along her jawline looking at her with caring eyes. "Not like this."

His rejection sobered her up rather quickly. She looked sad and without saying anything else she freed herself from his arms turned her back to him and she undressed climbing into bed to go to sleep not so much as looking over at him. 

Anders regretted his words seeing her reaction but he knew it was for the best, and that she would understand once the wine wore off. He followed her into bed cuddling up behind her and pulled her close to him with her back still facing him. 

"Your not supposed to go to bed angry." he whispered to her. A moment of silence. She sighed and lightly nudged him with her elbow.

"I still love you." she said in a low voice. 

He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek "See that wasn't so hard was it." they quickly fell asleep together.


	4. No Rest For The Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders, Hawke and Emma can't seem to catch a break. It is clear half of Thedas hunts them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been quite awhile since I updated and I'm sorry. I'm a wife and stay at home mom, life happens. I want to let those who are following know, that there may be times when it takes me a month or more to update, I promise I haven't abandoned this story. It will get updated eventually. Also I am working on other fan fics in other categories and fandom's. Bare with me and I humbly ask for your patience. 
> 
> Also I have neglected to give credit to where its due. That ends now. I would like to give a shout out and huge thanks to my good friend Deacon Rayne, who has kindly reviewed these chapters and pointed out mistakes and given me helpful advice. No chapter is ever posted without it going through him first and recieving his stamp of approval. Also I'd like to thank Jordan Jeans for proofreading and editing this chapter for me.

It was morning and Anders was already awake. He laid in bed with Hawke watching her sleep. He liked to think she looked peaceful but really she looked a little silly. Her mouth was slightly open and there was a small wet spot on her pillow where she drooled, and her hair looked like a rat's nest. He still smiled at her all the same, she was still beautiful in his eyes. He lightly brushed her hair out of her face. She stirred at his soft touch.

"Hey." she said in a hoarse voice.

"Good morning, beautiful." he said smiling.

She squinted and reached up and rubbed her head, "Ow, my head!"

"I can fix that." he said in a loving tone and as he placed his hand on her head, a soft light glowed from his palm and illuminated the room. Hawke felt the pounding in her head fade away. "You had quite a bit to drink last night." he told her.

Hawke groaned, so embarrassed she slid under the covers, "Don't remind me."

He pulled the furs away from her, "You don't need to hide from me, love."

She surrendered, reaching out and wrapping her arms around him. "You're so good to me." she kissed him softly on the neck. 

Her lips touching his flesh sent chills down his spine, after all these years with her she still had that effect on him. He pulled her closer to him with her head nestled under his chin.

"After everything...Yesterday with the templars? After I've hurt you, turned on you against my own will. The things I've put you through, still putting you through. Yesterday I thought I..." he stopped and held her tighter. "I thought I killed you."

"Damn it Anders, I thought we'd been through this. We're in this together." she pulled away a little bit so she could look at him, her eyes softened. "You've never hurt me, don't ever think that. The things Justice has done to me or anyone was beyond your control. You don't even remember what happens when he takes over, how can you say that's you?"

He closed his eyes and his heart thumped hard in his chest. He didn't know if he should be thankful or sorry that she holds Justice responsible, not him. This wasn't about emotional pain, this was about him causing her physical harm and him being powerless to stop it. 

"Justice can never hurt me more than you can heal. Because I know behind that rage for vengeance, is you. Fighting to come back." she touched his face, turning his gaze into hers. "To come back to me."

He choked back tears swelling up, how does she do it? Be so fierce but compassionate, her unwavering devotion. She still finds ways to amaze him and he loves her all the more for it.

"Maker, I love you, woman." he breathed, and came in to kiss her. 

There was a sudden knock at the door interrupting their moment. "Give us a moment." Hawke called to the door as her and Anders climbed out of bed.

"Meet be downstairs in fifteen minutes for breakfast." Emma's voice came through the door muffled but commanding.

"Hmph, our wake-up call." Hawke said keeping her voice down.

"I think fifteen minutes is plenty of time." Anders replied with a mischievous smile on his face.

Hawke raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

He took her by the hips and pulled her in for a kiss. "I think I owe you for last night." he said under his breath as he pulled away. 

Nothing else was said, he laid her back on the bed. He thought he'd try something new and held out his hand. He let the smallest current of electricity pass through his fingers. Not enough to hurt her, but definitely enough to enhance the experience.

He ran his hand up her body, feeling her curves. Her body twitched and tingled from his magical embrace, giving her goosebumps and making the hairs on her arm stand up. He teased her hardened nipples with his tongue, she let out a shaky gasp running her fingers through his loose hair as he suddenly thrust up in her. His face buried in her neck, leaving trails of kisses and nibbles.

She wrapped her legs around him as he rocked his hips into hers. For the moment there was no war, they weren't fleeing for Tevinter. Just flesh pressed upon flesh, two bodies joining as one in a storm of lust, passion, need and want. It only lasted a few intense minutes.

"You've never done that before!" Hawke exclaimed in a amused tone. 

He smiled bashfully. "Did you like it?"

She giggled at him. "Wasn't it obvious?"

He smiled, the redness in his cheeks fading, "Good, I wasn't sure you would when I thought of it."

"You should do that more often." she said with a grin.

"I'll keep that in mind, love."

She got up and tossed him his clothes as she gathered hers. "We better get down there, don't want to keep her royal majesty waiting."

They got dressed and gathered their things and went downstairs to find Emma. They were halfway done eating when a couple of men came through the door. Their armor was black and had a sunburst symbol on the chest plate. Hawke was the only one to notice.

"Don't look now, but I think trouble just walked through the door."

Anders and Emma turned their heads.

"I said 'don't look now'!" Hawke hissed.

Anders had panic written all over his face. After what happened with Justice the day before he did not want a repeat, and in the middle of a city in a tavern was the last place he wanted Justice to show himself. There were too many lives at stake, too many people who have nothing to do with this Holy war.

"We have to get out of here!" he said under his breath with desperation.

One of the Seekers was speaking to the innkeeper.

"Go!" Emma hissed at Anders.

"What?!"

"If we all get up at once it'll draw their attention. Get up and calmly walk to the back exit."

Hawke quickly caught on to what Emma was trying to do and was on board. "Do as she says, love. If they pursue you we got your back, if not we'll meet you outside." 

Without saying anything else he nodded and stood up and slowly walked to the back exit. Hawke and Emma watched the Seekers from the corner of their eye, staring would also draw their attention and this had to be done as subtle as possible. 

'Go, keep going...That's it, almost there' Hawke repeated to herself over and over. The Seekers had not noticed him yet, that or they were too occupied questioning the innkeeper. 

Emma and Hawke looked at each other gave a slight nod and stood up to walk out the door. Emma was about to reach out for the handle when one of the Seekers turned their attention on Anders. Hawke suddenly bumped into the Seeker, distracting him.

"Watch where you're going!" he snarled at her, whipping his attention towards her, away from Anders.

Hawke looked up at him with innocent eyes. "I'm sorry Ser, I just tripped is all." she put on a front.

He glared at her with menacing eyes.

"Bella, you clumsy girl. How many times must I tell you, watch your footing." Emma took Hawke by the arm, pulling her closer to the door.

"Forgive me, Seeker. We were just leaving." Emma explained.

The Seeker studied her face looking for any signs of deceit, she kept a straight face. Hawke's heart pounded a little faster making her fingers twitch again. She had lost her father, her mother, Carver. And Bethany to the Grey Wardens, she was not going to lose Anders to the Templars, Seekers or anyone. She would fight for him to her last breath.

"Very well, be careful out there. There's a dangerous apostate at large and could be anywhere in Thedas." He warned.

Emma nodded her head. "I pray to the Maker you find the monster." and walked out with Hawke.

Once the door had shut behind them Hawke looked at Emma. "Bella?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "What? I had to think of something. Or would you have me use your real name?"

They made their way around to the back of the inn. Hawke suddenly bumped into Emma's back. "What in the -"

Emma quickly pushed Hawke against the wall pressing her hand over her mouth. "Shhh." Emma hushed Hawke and released her hold. She pointed and whispered, "More."

Hawke looked where Emma pointed. Two more Seekers and they already had Anders in chains. Hawke couldn't help but notice Anders's busted lip.

'Of course he'd put up a fight.' she thought to herself.

Instinctively Hawke unsheathed her bow, but she felt a hand grab her shoulder, she looked back at Emma.

"No." she told Hawke. "We follow them."

"And catch them unawares once out of the city...I like it, very cloak and dagger. Do we wait for nightfall to attack?" Hawke asked.

Emma looked at her, concern etched into her face. "We'll have to strike hard and fast. These are Seekers, powerful formidable warriors who are not to be trifled with and we're outnumbered."

Hawke nodded. "Understood."

They remained hidden while Anders's captors collected the other two Seekers questioning the innkeeper.

"They're going to have to set up camp at some point, the Imperial Highway is long to say the least. If we can track them undetected until then we'll have the element of surprise. We'll split up, start with your bow, once their attention is on you I'll come in like a charging bull." Emma explained.

Hawke gave her a cheeky smirk. "That's all well and good but I don't need you, I can take care of them."

Emma raised her brow. "Don't need me? You alone against four Seekers?"

Hawke chuckled a little. "I mean I have these."

Hawke pulled out a long wooden tube along with tiny sharp darts, carved from bone.

"The tips are coated with a special formula. A blend of twenty-seven toxic plant extracts, and a drop of cobra venom, the cherry on top. Someone once told me this poison can kill a man in two breaths. The Black Hand." Hawke paused as if to think for a second. "Now imagine in the bloodstream. I'd imagine it'd stop his beating heart. Ouch."

She tucked the darts back in her pack and twirled the wooden tube between her fingers. "This simple contraption delivers the blow, a gift from an assassin I helped evade the infamous Crows. You may know him, he said he travelled with you during the blight."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Zevran, of course. How can I not remember his endless attempts to get me into his tent. However, I'm glad to know he's still alive and well. More or less." 

They followed the Seekers keeping a good distance between them. They stuck to the shadows, blended with the crowds. Staying just close enough to keep them in sight, but far enough to remain unnoticed. They continued following them until they were alone on the road and proceeded as planned, Hawke staying on their trail and Emma giving them a wide berth to flank them if Hawke's idea failed. Once the Seekers had stopped to rest Hawke and Emma prepared for their assault.

Emma waited pressed against some large rocks just out of view. She was waiting for Hawke's signal. She peeked over getting a look at the layout and situation. Four Seekers and two of them, she prayed Hawke's plan would work. She did not look forward to battling Seekers.

None of them was guarding Anders, he was still clamped in irons. The Seekers probably didn't deem it necessary to watch him, with him being cuffed how much could he do? How far could he go? If that's the case their guard is down, they'll pay for that mistake.

Hawke is sitting on a ruined broken wall, probably once a proud fort, now all that remains is crumbling ruins. She has a good view of the Seekers, she watches their movements looking for a pattern in activity. One wanders away from the group to relieve himself. Another sits by himself idly tending his weapons. The other two are distracted by light conversation. 

When one is outnumbered it is key to be patient and timing is crucial. If the enemy is unaware that danger lurks nearby, you're in control. You can perch and stalk and wait for an opportunity. Your prey is all to happy to turn his back giving you the perfect advantage.

She see's her moment she pulls out her darts and aims for the lone wanderer. The man swats at his neck as if a bee had stung him and then he falls to the ground. The poor man didn't even finish pissing. But she doesn't reveal her position yet, she stays hidden. She's not done yet.

Several moments pass and the Seeker who was tending to his weapons notices the other's absence. He gets up to investigate, "What are you doing back there? Quite playing with yourself and let's get moving." 

He see's his fellow comrade lying on the ground and rushes to him. Hawke doesn't waste anytime, she has to be quick. He's alert and knows something is amiss. She aims and shoots but the man won't sit still, checking his friend's body and searching the immediate area, she misses.

Getting tired of the darts she puts them away and pulls out her bow, something she's more experienced with. Hawke quickly eliminates the second Seeker, shooting him with two quick arrows. One in the shoulder and in the head, for good measure.

At this point Emma has waited long enough. She peeks back over her cover and this time she only see's two Seeker's. They're walking away from her in a quick pace. Emma grips her sword, it's now or never.

She holds her shield up in front of her and rushes toward them as fast as she can, flanking them. Both Seeker's were knocked off their feet. Emma has a foot firmly planted in one's neck and without hesitation plunges her sword through his heart.

Blood gushed from the wound like water, the smell of copper filled the air. It was a quick kill. 

Emma pulls her sword out of the man's chest and puts her shield up once more, pointing her sword directly at the last Seeker. She needs to catch her breath, so they dance a moment.

Next thing she knew, Hawke was standing behind him. One dagger firmly pressed into his under arm and her other dagger resting across his neck. Emma let her guard down, relieved. They had won, it was over.

Before Emma could say or do anything else Hawke killed the man, sinking her dagger into his throat.

"What are you doing!?" Emma exclaimed, shocked.

Hawke looked down at him and then at Emma. "What?"

"He was completely at our mercy he could've surrendered. You didn't need to kill him." 

"Could have." Hawke pointed out. "That is not a chance I'm willing to take."

"Uummm, remember me? The one I hope you came to save." Anders interrupted.

They both turned and looked at him, he was holding out his hands which were still cuffed. They couldn't help but laugh a little. Hawke found a ring of keys on one of the Seekers nearby and released the thick iron cuffs. 

He looked at both of them. "Well. That was quite a show."

"When did you know?" Emma asked him.

"I knew something was up when this guy went to go check on his friend, and I thought I saw a head peeking over those rocks over there." he pointed where Emma hid. "Plus I knew you would follow. I haven't evaded templars and the like this long without being aware of my surroundings, you know."

Hawke hugged him. "I'm just glad you're alright." she said.

"It'll be harder for us to travel from now on, we need to stay off the main roads as much as possible and avoid any major cities until we get there." Emma suggested.

"Right, we should keep moving." Hawke agreed.

They departed immediately. It was slow and cautious work, having to back track and completely avoiding the city, going around. It was well into the night by the time they had passed Nevarra's capital. 

"If we can make it to Solas, we'll be there. No more running, no more hiding. At least for a little while." Anders said.

"We still need to cross The Silent Plains." Hawke replied.

"With any luck we won't run into anymore Templars or Seekers." Emma added.

//

The days seemed to go on forever and once they had made it into The Silent Plains it was no easier. The sun beat down on them relentlessly even the nights were warm. They had spent almost a week in the desert and had exhausted the last of their rations and water. A thundering sound erupted down wind, Emma turned back and looked. About a dozen riders on horseback racing straight towards them.

"Who in the name of Andraste are they?" Emma asked.

"Sebastian Vael's army. He swore he'd hunt us down and kill Anders!" Hawke shot back, shocked that they actually caught up to them.

Emma threw her head back "Maker's breath Anders, do you make enemies every where you go?" they readied themselves for a fight.

"We need to slow them down, Anders on me." Hawke commanded.

"On it." he quickly replied finding his place next to Hawke. His mana and magic charging and surfacing, the air sizzled and crackled as both his hands erupted in fire. He brought his hands together and held them, holding a swirling ball of fire between them. Hawke threw a tar bomb a few yards ahead of them, between them and the Starkhaven knights. 

'Three'

'Two'

'One'

Anders hurled the fireball in the exact spot Hawke threw down the tar. Creating a wall of fire between them and the approaching attackers, the fire burned bright and intensely hot from the oil that gave it that extra kick. 

The horses reared up from the sudden burst of flames. Hawke started loosing arrows as fast as she could, aiming at the horses to trip them up and throw the riders off. Emma stood between Anders and Hawke a few feet ahead as their last line of defense with her sword and shield ready.

Horses screamed as Hawke's arrows pierced through their chests falling over only to roll into the wall of fire. The Starkhaven knights writhed and screamed in agony as the flames clung to their bodies. The smell of flesh melting off their bones filled the air. 

The riders behind them learned from what they just witnessed and split into two different direction riding around the fire, avoiding the intense flames, flanking Emma and her companions on both sides. Three riders on the left, three riders on the right. 

Hawke threw another bomb at the soldiers on the left but this time it was a miasmic flask, stunning the riders and their horses while Anders threw another fireball at them, finishing them off.

Throwing down her shield Emma planted her feet firmly in the ground gripping her sword with both hands. The last three were closing in on her fast. The first swung his sword low at Emma, she dodged the blow and slashed at the horses legs with all her might. As he fell to the ground she rushed towards him plunging her sword into his neck. Blood shot out with force, staining her armor and left her steel bloodied. 

Anders let out a blast of cold frost and froze the other horse and rider, Hawke shot another arrow causing them to shatter into tiny bloody shards. The last rider, seeing there was no hope, turned his horse around and retreated. 

Hawke laughed a bloodthirsty laugh and said, "Oh no you don't, not on my watch." she pulled out another arrow and knocked it into her bow, pulled back the bowstring and held it. 

"Fly straight and true." she whispered with a sparkle in her eye and a smirk on her lips. They stood and watched the arrow fly towards the fleeing knight unawares. The arrow struck home. 

"Gotcha!" Hawke said. His body went limp and the horse continued running, after a few more feet the rider plopped to the ground with a distinctive thud.

Anders was looting the bodies for coin and supplies, taking the helm off each warrior. Hawke approached him from behind while he checked the pockets of the last one, she scoffed. "Hmph, didn't even have the balls to show up himself."

Emma turned and faced Anders and Hawke "And who is Sebastian Vael?...Vael, as in the Vael's who rule Starkhaven?"

Anders and Hawke exchanged glances.

Emma let out an annoyed sigh "What did you do to earn the wrath of Starkhaven?"

"Sebastian Vael seeks justice for Grand Cleric Elthina. Said he'd raze Kirkwall and wouldn't stop until Anders is dead. He was also one of my former companions back in Kirkwall." Hawke replied.

Emma shook her head "Of course. A friend of yours. You really inspire loyalty don't you?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hawke asked offended.

"One friend was sold into slavery, another hunts you down. Will I be joining them soon? Will you turn on Anders too?"

Hawke thought about that for a minute tapping her foot with her finger on her chin, after a moment she pointed aimlessly and said "Well they weren't really friends...but ok. And whether you join them or not is entirely up to you, not I."

"So..." Emma said abruptly. "We have Templars and Seekers scouring all of Thedas searching for Anders for blowing up the chantry and Sebastian Vael of Starkhaven won't rest until you're dead for the murder of the Grand Cleric." she stopped and paused, no one spoke. Emma spoke again "It seems like the whole world wants you dead. Is it really worth all this, Anders?"

"If it means freedom for the mages, then yes!" he quickly replied, confident in his response.

"It's going to take more than the magisters to help you in this war you've started." she stated. "If we're going to Tevinter for these would-be allies...Anders..." she hesitated. "There's something I have to say."

"Is this where you betray us, your Grace?" Hawke asked.

Emma shot her an angry glare that said 'watch your tone, I am your queen and will not be mocked.'

"What's wrong, Commander?" Anders asked.

Emma couldn't believe she was about to tell them, she wanted to but the words caught in her throat. She turned her back to them and shook her head "I...I can't."

"What is it? Please, tell us." Anders insisted trying to pry it out of her.

She whisked around facing them again "The first night we were in Nevarra at camp, after you two fell asleep. Something...Someone spoke to me."

"What do you mean, 'someone' who was it?" Hawke asked. Anders and Hawke were suddenly intrigued.

"She said her name was Andraste and she came to warn me. She said where we seek allies we will find enemies."

"Andraste?!" Anders said confused.

"I know how it sounds, ok. But when she spoke I could feel her words inside me, like, in my bones. I've never heard a voice so divine. I didn't say anything before because I half thought I dreamt it but now I can't help but feel we're walking into a trap." She hastily explained.

"Did she look as good as her statues?" Hawke joked.

"She didn't show herself as a human, just an impossible bright light. She said...She said there'd be deceit, betrayal and death. And if I fail the world will destroy itself."

"Great!" Hawke exclaimed. "So why doesn't she get the Maker involved? Can't they do something, I mean their Gods right?"

Emma shook her head. "No. She said the Maker has left and He's not coming back, and she can only do so little. That is why she came to me. To warn me..er..us."

"She said 'if we fail', so whatever it is she was trying to warn us about then we need to stop it, right?" Anders asked a little unsure of himself.

They stood there a few moments staring at each other absorbing all the info that was flowing between them, from Anders templars, to Starkhaven, and now a warning from a prophetess. " I really don't know...I guess we'll find out when we get to Tevinter." Emma said and they continued forward to Solas, leaving the burned corpses behind.


End file.
